Wish You Would Stay
by Koalagriton
Summary: Mikey x April 2014. Prompt: Things you said when you thought I was asleep. April's had a horrible day and somehow Mikey always knows when to be there and what to say.


April stealthily went about picking up the pizza boxes and empty tubs of ice cream strewn throughout her living room, stepping over the extended leg of the sleeping mutant taking up the couch. The thing seemed small in comparison to the hulking green turtle snoring lightly on it with one leg hung over the arm and the other stretched out, foot under the coffee table.

Today she'd been really struggling to stay positive. After handing out cv's all morning and the couple of embarrassing interviews she'd been at in the afternoon she was ready to call it quits, get in bed early and just sleep away the rest of day and possibly tomorrow. She picked up a couple tubs of ice cream on the way home, intent on having them for dinner when she received a call from Michelangelo.

They hadn't really exchanged more than a couple sentences along the lines of when she was going to visit and if she'd remembered to pick up the comic he asked for but somehow he knew. He must have some sort of sixth sense because at dusk he showed up at her window with a couple of pizzas and a few romantic comedies.

"My bro's never want to watch them with me and it's always better with company." He had answered with a half shrug and impossibly blue eyes searching her face for a clue to see if he was welcome or not.

She smiled at him, stepping aside and that was enough for him to dazzle her with his huge smile. She realised she already felt a hundred times better just by being in his presence. Sighing with relief she had vented all her frustration and they had laughed at the ridiculous man who ogled her chest instead of listening to the answers at her interview.

"It's probably the only moment in his life a pretty girl actually talks to him feigning interest." He turned and shook his ice cream spoon at the tv. "Don't do it Mr. Big! You get in there or Carrie will never forgive you! Nooooo!" He put his hands on his head and groaned. "Human men are stupid."

Two movies later, April's mood had completely turned around and now she found herself staring down at the sleeping turtle, chewing her lip and deciding what to do. The last movie had finished a while ago and she was done cleaning up so she really had no excuse to extend this any longer.

On one hand, it was incredibly late, even for a mutant who only went out after dark so she should wake him up and get him home. On the other hand, she really really wanted him to stay but, what did that mean? A knot formed in her stomach at the idea, her heart rate speeding up and she had to consciously control her breathing to slow it down again.

She knelt beside him and examined his face. She remembered how scared she had been and how strange he had seemed to her the first time they met but looking at him now only made her feel… warm. 'And a little breathless', her mind added.

Her gaze traveled down his body, her cheeks heating up as she took in his muscled form. "I wish you would stay." She whispered softly.

"Why?" He answered, startling her.

Her gaze darted to the floor and if she blushed any more intensely she thought she would burst into flames. "I… W-well, because I…" She stopped as she looked at his face and saw his eager expression, a soft smile on his lips. His eyes were begging him to just say it, say what was in her heart and give him a reason to stay. Her voice had other plans and she found herself not being able to say anything at all.

He waited patiently for her to answer, smile not faltering and she realised she couldn't stop her eyes from darting back to his mouth. He reached for her hand and she shuddered with pleasure at the contact. She knew then, for certain, what it was she wanted. She wanted him: greeting her when she got back from work and talking about her day, on her couch watching silly movies together, washing dishes by her side nudging each other playfully, kissing her until she was breathless, waking up beside her in the morning…

Once she came to that conclusion there was no force on earth that could stop her from leaning forward and pressing her mouth against his. He jumped slightly and she smiled against his mouth. 'Where are your psychic abilities now?' she thought, and powers must have returned because he chuckled a little breathlessly as if to answer. She quickly turned it into a moan as she took that chance to slide her tongue past his lips and over his.

They separated for a breath of air and he couldn't help his breathless laughter, "Okay, you convinced me. You know you could have just said 'it's late' or 'just because' and I would've stayed, right?"

She slid her hands over his chest to rest on his shoulders as she leaned in and bit his lower lip softly, pulling it into her mouth. "Mmmm," he hummed in pleasure before separating again. "Yeah, this reason is better." And she couldn't agree more.


End file.
